El Hombre Mas Guapo Del Mundo
by sole2704
Summary: Esta historia nos cuenta un poco de la vida de Cath y la del hombre que ella considera el hombre mas guapo del Mundo.


Hola como saben los personajes pertenecen H&M, mas no la historia espero la disfruten sole.

* * *

EL HOMBRE MAS GUAPO DEL MUNDO.

Hola mi nombre es….realmente importa mi nombre en esta historia no lo creo después de todo esta historia no trata tanto de mi si no de uno de los hombres al cual voy amar eternamente, para mi el a sido el primero no diré que el único pero si el amor mas importante hasta hace unos años.

Comenzare diciendo en mi defensa que por mas que quisiera evitar amarlo así es simplemente imposible creo que desde que nuestras miradas se toparon ambos fuimos lo mas importante para cada uno, ustedes juzgaran el ¿Por qué?

Bueno comenzare con su vida desde que era pequeño siempre quiso ser el centro de atención, y buscaba destacar sobre los demás pero por desgracia no podía el mismo me dijo una vez compararme con ellos era imposible y cuando lo hacia siempre salía perdiendo.

No entiendo por que el pensaba esto después de todo es el hombre mas guapo, el segundo mas sexy del mundo (dije eso), continuemos pues con mi relato.

Cuando el nació se esperaba que fuera una linda nenita puede alguna imaginar semejante aberración de lo que me hubiera perdido, si su mama esperaba con ello completar su hermosa familia, pero el destino ya estaba escrito y en vez de eso al seno de la familia Cornwell llego el hombre mas guapo del mundo, (ja, ja recuerden que esa es mi percepción,).

Su niñez siempre fue hermosa según el me contó, rodeada de sus primos y su tía abuela que lo adoraba y trataba de compensar la ausencia de sus padres, un día me dijo te contare la historia de cómo conocí a tu madre (creo que ya delate el por que de mi adoración por este hombre, ja, ja).

Me sentó en la pequeña sala que a veces asía de salón de música y digo eso por que a muy pocas personas le agradaba en esta familia el tocar el piano así que era utilizado para todo menos para su objetivo inicial, pues bien el me dijo:

-Cat, (esa soy yo) el día que conocí a tu madre fue uno de los días mas maravillosos del mundo, ah comenzó a suspirar y vi. un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, que me calo en lo mas hondo de mi alma, a pesar de contar con solo 7 añitos pude distinguir la tristeza que casi siempre reinaba en el, estado que cambiaba cuando estaba conmigo.

Reponiéndose rápidamente de su tristeza continuo, recuerdo que estaba durmiendo en el bote cerca de la cascada tendría unos 14 años cuando de repente mi bote comenzó a moverse, una chica había abierto la compuerta y la corriente me estaba llevando, le grite que me lanzara la soga, cosa que ella hizo de inmediato.

Aun puedo recordar mi sorpresa…. al ella a ver lazado mi mano, y mas su cara de sorpresa al saber que yo si sabia nadar pero lo que no quería era mojar mi camisa de seda.

No pude evitar reír después de todo el siempre me había dicho desde pequeña Catherine, puede haber un terremoto, puede estarse cayendo el cielo en pedazos tu vida puede estar en peligro pero aun así recuerda hija a pesar de todo debes conservar la elegancia, el orgullo y la dignidad que a distinguido a los Cornwells durante toda su vida.

-Si no hubiera sido por que tu tío había llegado a buscarme sin duda alguna ella me habría dado un punta pie o algo ya que ella en verdad creyó que mi vida estaba en peligro, al estar tu tío llamándome con la bocina de su auto no tuve otro remedio que despedirme de ella dándole un beso en la mano y dándole un pequeño apodo adiós gatita.

-GATITA, papa pero que ese no es el apodo de la tía Candy.- ¡Ho si! Me respondió haciendo una carita de inocencia, bueno ahora ya conoces la historia de cómo conocí a tu Tía Candy.-Me dijo el muy pillo.

Creo que no quiso relatar la historia de mama por que aun le dolía demasiado, años mas tarde entendí que la Tía Candy había sido su primer amor.-Ese amor que nace cuando aun somos niños y que va madurando al igual que uno, aun no entiendo como la Tía Candy no se fijo en el, si mi papa es el hombre mas guapo del mundo, acaso ustedes no lo creen.

Cuando mi tío Stear fue dado por muerto en la guerra papa sufrió mucho, había perdido a su hermano se sentía solo y así fue como la distinguida Srta., Britter logro pescar a mi padre que puedo decir de ella…solo que lo amaba con locura, pero para desgracia de ella mi papa aun seguía enamorado de la tía Candy.

La cual sufría de un amor imposible, por culpa del Sr. Grandchester, aunque en defensa de la tía solo puedo alegar que sufría amoritisaguditis hacia la persona de Terrénce Grandchester.

-Creo que si yo hubiera nacido en esa época también la hubiera sufrido¿puede alguien culparnos a caso?

Pues bien la tía Candy amaba demasiado al Sr. Grandchester y mi padre no podía soportarlo mas así que adelanto su boda, mas tarde el se enteraría por boca de mi tía.-Si tu me hubieras insistido como lo hizo Alberth tal vez me hubiera casado contigo, no quiero decir que gracias a esta declaración el matrimonio de mi padre con la Sra. Cornwell hubiera terminado de colapsar después de todo la tía Candy contaba con mas de 7 meses de embarazo del siguiente jefe del clan, simplemente Anne ex Sra. Cornwell no fue nunca lo que mi padre necesito y por supuesto tampoco el era lo que ella necesitaba.

Sobra decir que Anne esta feliz mente casada con tres hermosos hijos viviendo bien lejos de cualquier cosa que le recuerde a mi padre, por eso su consejo sigue tus sueños Cath no importa lo difíciles que pueda ser, no importa si la gente te dice que no puedes lograrlos en especial si soy yo quien te lo dice.

Cuando la guerra termino muchos de los soldados que habían sido dados por muertos habían comenzado a ser liberados y adivinen ¿Quién? se encontraba entre los prisioneros de los alemanes, así es mi querido tío Alistar Cornwell.

Papa dice que el año de 1918 pudo haber traído la paz al mundo pero para el clan Andrew había traído a casa a uno de sus seres mas queridos cosa que ninguno de sus miembros a debatido nunca¿no están ustedes también de acuerdo?

Mi queridísimo tío regreso sano y salvo a América y en cuanto pudo contrajo matrimonio con mi querida tía paty ah, si, mi tía Candy es una de las personas mas bellas del mundo eso no lo duda nadie pero mi queridísima tía paty cuenta con la elegancia, si no fuera por que su apellido es O´brian diría que es una Cornwell de nacimiento.

Ambos procrearon un par de gemelos sobra decir que los hermanitos Cornwell son dinamita pura, siempre estoy cayendo en cada uno de sus inventos locos, que no están tan locos como cualquiera podría pensarlo ambos son ingenieros y ¿adivinen en donde trabajan?, si adivinaron en la línea aérea TWA una de la principal si no la mas importante compañía aérea de Estados Unidos.

Cada uno de ellos están cumpliendo sus sueños inventar cosas y volar por los cielos… aun recuerdo la cara de pánico de mi padre cuando subió en su primer vuelo por el océano fue el año en que fui internada en el Colegio San Pablo, creo que el no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que la tía Candy ni se inmuto durante el vuelo.

Cuando mi padre conoció a mi madre el me lo dijo ya no era un jovencito a comparación de ella, Catherine pero aun podía hacer suspirar a mas de una por mi.

Cuando conocí a tu madre ya había perdido la esperanza de conocer a la que seria el amor de mi vida eran finales de los años 20 contaba con 32 años y aunque había tenido un montonal de amores, dos divorcios en su vida que contar, el mismo me dijo creo que para esa época yo ya estaba curado de espanto y el matrimonio no se me antojaba ni aunque fuera tu tía Candy la novia palabras que por supuesto el termino comiéndose mas tarde.

Mi madre tenia 15 años, así es el le doblaba la edad pero eso solo fue un pequeño impedimento, ya que a mi madre la reputación de mi padre la tenia mas que prevenida encontra del gran casanova en que se había convertido Archibald Cornwell, y el muy interesado en ella no estaba me confesaría el mismo.

Todo hubiera seguido igual ella recia a toparse con el en cualquier circunstancia y el evitándose el dilema de caer en brazos de una niña.

Cuando mi madre iba a cumplir dieciséis años ella viajo a Viena para prepararse para el gran baile en el que ella como muchas de las chicas mas importantes de la sociedad harían su presentación oficial, sobra decir que solo el que era alguien en el mundo estaría presente en dicho baile, que además con la venta de cada uno de los boletos se juntaban fondos los cuales iban a para a la cruz roja internacional y a las victimas de la guerra, mi padre obligado por la tía Candy y la tía Paty había sido obligado a asistir a dicho evento como representante de la familia además de que era el único que se encontraba en Europa.

En ese baile todo mundo iba ataviado con sus mejores joyas sus vestidos todo con tal de que esa noche fuera inolvidable, el pobre de mi padre estaba mas aburrido que una ostra ya que no se le ocurrió conseguirse una cita para el evento, pero el prefería ir solo a ese evento ya que la persona que lo acompañara solo podía significar una cosa boda segura cosa que el ya no estaba dispuesto a hacer si se volvía a casar en definitiva seria por que estaría sumamente enamorado de su futura esposa.

Estando en la cena mas aburrido que una ostra, comenzó a oír a el Sr. Mackalister sumamente preocupado por la salud de su hijo al cual repentinamente la comida lo había puesto muy mal, para papa había resultado por demás cómico ver a los Mackalister preocupados por que el jovencito se iba a perder de un baile.

Si mi padre hubiera sabido que ese baile le iba a cambiar la vida creo que no se hubiera burlado, de repente un hombre sumamente conocido para mi padre se acerco a el y le pidió no mas bien le suplico y digo suplico por que la situación no era para menos.

-Sr. Cornwell, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero quería ver si usted podría hacer de chambelán de mi hija. Mi padre casi se atraganta con la Champaña, pero recuerden elegancia, ante todo la Elegancia.

-Sr. Hughes, para mi seria un honor pero no cree que su hija estaría más cómoda con alguien de su edad.

-Sin duda alguna había dicho mi abuelo propinándole un golpe bajo a la autoestima de mi padre, pero por desgracia todos los jóvenes ya fueron asignados lamentablemente ya no queda ni uno solo disponible, otro golpe bajo, y usted es la persona mas joven en este grupo de viejos, de nuevo otro y antes de que fuera noqueado por mi abuelo, mi padre termino aceptando.

Todas las debutantes en sociedad por regla usaban el mismo vestido, pero mi madre brillaba con luz propia era idéntica a mí una belleza (tenia que heredar también la modestia de los Cornwell,) en mi defensa solo puedo describir a mi madre ustedes juzgaran si era linda o no, para empezar era casi igual que alta que mi padre, un punto a su favor media 1.60 era de unos ojos azules como el mar su piel era blanca, pero no demasiado ya que le encantaba pasarse horas en el sol, cosa que el color de su piel denotaba, el color de su cabello negro azabache que enloquecía a mi padre y sus labios rojos como unas cerezas.

La atracción entre ellos fue inevitable por que a pesar de que mi padre tenia 32 años sacaba suspiros como James Deán que quieren es el actor que admiro, aunque mi madre trato de controlar su corazón parecía que se le iba a escapar por el escote, ha el amor pueden culparla quien no a sentido eso, y para mi padre la situación no era diferente cuando había el sentido esta oleada de emociones, la respuesta nunca.

El embelezo de ambos solo fue interrumpido por la voz del maestro de ceremonias que ya había comenzado a presentar a cada una de las jovencitas que esa noche debutaban entre la crema y nata de la sociedad del mundo cuando su nombre fue dado a conocer ella hizo una reverencia al publico y a mi padre y el hizo una caravana a ella sin duda alguna esa era la noche que ambos recordarían por el resto de su vida como una de las mas importante.

Bailaron toda la noche ella no podía evitar sonrojarse y perderse en los ojos de el a el le ocurría lo mismo, pero como todo sueño la noche termino dejando dos corazones latiendo desbordadamente el uno por el otro, mi padre le enviaba flores a mama a diario y ella las rechazaba por que creo que temía estar locamente enamorada o enamorarse mas de el si es que eso era posible.

Mi madre decidió regresar inmediatamente a América y poner distancia entre ella y mi padre, pero no contaba con la audacia de mi padre como se entero de su regreso el siempre a dicho un mago jamás revela sus secretos, lo único que se es que el la había seguido por toda Europa, hasta el Queen Mary para hospedarse en la misma sección que mi madre para ser precisa justo a un lado.

Un día mi madre escucho que tocaban y cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba el con su pulcro traje blanco su hermosa sonrisa y un ramo de rosas rojas, contrario a lo que mi padre llego a imaginar la reacción de mi madre me a dicho nunca a dejado de sorprenderme, ya que la distinguida Srta. Hughes se había lanzado literalmente a sus brazos y a sus labios, jalándolo hacia el interior del camarote me gustaría decir que esa noche fui concebida yo pero por suerte o desgracia yo todavía tarde en llegar.

Mi abuelo estaba tan contento de que su hija se fuera a casar con mi padre, aunque se había sorprendido que el quisiera casarse con ella cuanto antes, la ceremonia fue sencilla mi madre solo vestía un traje claro y en su dedo traía un anillo que, que anillo creo que la intención de mi padre siempre fue darle a mi madre ese anillo en cuanto la viera, a veces pienso que su intención era dárselo y conquistarla por el bolsillo cosa que no fue necesaria.

Cuando regreso a Chicago, las tías Candy y Paty contrario a lo que el llego a pensar habían recibido a la nueva Sra. Cornwell con los brazos abiertos todo mundo estaba asombrado que mi padre se hubiera casado con una mujer tan joven la vida de ambos era maravillosa, ella lo hacia sumamente feliz y el a ella, mientras el se dedicaba a incrementar el patrimonio familiar mi madre con mis tías se dedicaban a hacer obras de caridad, mama estaba feliz con su nueva vida su familia a pesar de que durante generaciones había pertenecido a el mas alto status social y que el abuelo había logrado incrementar nuestro patrimonio para nosotros y las siguientes diez generaciones mas sin que pasaran ningún tipo de necesidad, ella viva como mis dos tías ayudando siempre al prójimo, cuando mi madre quedo embarazada de mi contaba con 20 años, toda la familia recibió con inmensa alegría la noticia ya que hacia demasiado tiempo que en esa casa no se escuchaban el llanto de un bebe, mi padre era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra el siempre dijo que quería una niña una princesa, aun recuerdo que de pequeña le encantaba contarme cuentos de hadas, cuando crecí me decía si no fueras una linda princesita hace mucho que te hubiera dejado de contar, los niños son así.

Cuando nací, creo que esta fue la época mas negra que mi padre pudo haber vivido, la razón fue por que mi madre murió, ella tenia casi nueve meses de embarazo y había ido a dar su paseo matinal como todos los días a las orillas del lago, nadie supo como fue pero al parecer resbalo y se golpeo en la cabeza cayendo al lago…

Si mi madre una mañana de primavera se había marchado de no ser por la tía Candy que nunca la dejaba sola a pesar de que ella no lo supiera ya que siempre protestaba había salido tan solo cinco minutos después que ella en dirección hacia el lago cuando vio que flotaba corrió asía ella y trato de resucitarla siendo demasiado tarde para ella, tomo la navaja que siempre llevaba en su bolso y me ayudo a nacer, creo que la tía Candy es una de las mujeres mas maravillosas del mundo¿o ustedes que piensan?.

Esa tarde cuando papa volvió casi se vuelve loco del dolor nunca en sus mas horrendas pesadillas el llego a imaginar que algo así pudiera pasar, la tía Candy cuenta que el se encerró en su habitación y solo salio para acompañar a mama a su ultima morada, retornando de nuevo a su habitación dicen mis tías que el había dejado de ser mi padre ya no era ni la sombra de lo que el era, si no hubiera sido por ti dijo mi tía Candy creo que lo hubiéramos perdido, si mi tía Candy y mi tía Paty decidieron jugarse la ultima carta que les quedaba para hacerlo reaccionar… yo, así que un buen día con un poco de resistencia de mis tíos me dejaron en la puerta de su recamara, mi tía Candy toco y como vio que no abría introdujo una carta por debajo de la puerta diciéndole.

Querido Archí

Se que la perdida de Catherine a sido demasiado para ti, pero el hecho de que ella ya no este físicamente no quiere decir que se fuera de de tu lado además no estas solo cuentas con cada uno de nosotros y si eso no es suficientes tienes a tu hija una extensión de ella, si no nos quieres hablar entendemos pero lamento esto, la bebe es tu responsabilidad y Paty y yo ya no podemos hacernos cargo de ella solo somos sus tías y tu eres su PADRE así que ella te estará esperando a fuera espero que no la dejes morir de hambre volveremos al anochecer.

PD Su leche esta lista en la nevera, aun recuerdas como se la calentábamos a Anthony y a los gemelos ¡verdad ¡Te quiere tu familia.

Me gustaría decir que recuerdo el primer encuentro que tuve con mi padre, pero por desgracia no es así, sin embargo el siempre me lo cuenta, me dice Catherine cuando abrí la puerta y vi. a esa pequeña bolita tratando de quitarse los guantes que sus tías le habían puesto no pude evitar volver a sentir mi corazón latir de nuevo y mas cuando me lanzaste esa mirada tus ojos tan azules como el mar me dejaron claro que mi vida era importante por el solo echo de tenerte a mi lado.

El me dijo creo que entendiste por que de inmediato soltaste una carcajada además de que regurgitaste algo de tu desayuno sobre mi, desde ese momento me propuse en convertirte en una gran dama alguien de exquisitos modales pero con el corazón mas noble del mundo mi pequeña Catherine, si hay fue cuando me puso nombre, quisiera decirles que el camino a convertirme en una verdadera dama fue fácil y sin complicaciones para mi padre pero por desgracia yo herede todo lo rebelde de la familia ni si quiera mis primos fueron tan tremendos como yo.

Mi tía me dijo una vez Catherine trata de comportarte como una dama, y creo que esas eran palabras mayores proviniendo de ella, pero lo que mi tía no sabia el motivo de mi rebeldía cuando estaba con mi padre era un verdadero ángel incluso con todo mundo lo que en verdad llegaba a sacarme de quicio era el montonal de largatonas estiradas que trataban de conquistar a papa, yo tenia que defenderlo ¿acaso me pueden culpar?.

Creo que papa entendió que no me agradaban sus novias, y no es que no me agradaran unas eran muy lindas conmigo pero la verdad es que ninguna amaba demasiado a mi padre como para soportar que yo fuera su prioridad.

Llego el año en que yo cumpliría trece años y mis primos con 28 y 26 años unos verdaderos ancianos, recuerden que yo solo tenia trece añitos, bueno como les decía era hora de ir de interna al colegio San Pablo si no hubiera sido por el viaje emocionante que los gemelos Cornwell nos proporcionaron a toda la familia creo que nunca me hubiera marchado a Londres.

El solo hecho de alejarme de papa por un corto tiempo no me daba nada de alegría, pensaba quien lo cuidaría la respuesta era obvia mis queridas tías, los años en el colegio a pesar de todo fueron fabulosos. Papa me visitaba frecuentemente me llevaba a ver la danza siempre quise ir al teatro pero el nunca quería llevarme a ver a mi actor favorito Terrence era algo que no comprendía ir hasta NY para nunca poder verlo.

¿Pero que creen? su hijo Richard era mi compañero de colegio ¿pueden creer mi suerte?, aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. ni James Deán a podido superar mi amor por el, fue un día de asamblea las cosas en el Colegio seguían casi igual de cuadradas si no es que mas desde que cierta pecosa y sus descendientes habían sido huéspedes del lugar, creo que la fama de mis antepasados me precedía, al igual que a Richard, fue amor a primera vista ahora entiendo a papa, me había enamorado y ahora entendía lo importante que era tener esa clase de amor en la vida y mi padre no tenia uno, tenia que solucionar esto, así que un día papa me visito al haber recibido una carta mía bastante extraña tenia 15 años.

-Bien Catherine dime que es lo que te ocurre por que me as mandado esta carta.

-Pues bien papi sabes que tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida verdad.

- aja y tu en la mía.

-Bueno como yo te quiero mucho he decido aceptar que te cases de nuevo.

-¿Qué tu que? Fue la respuesta de mi sorprendido padre.

-Lo que oyes e decidido aceptar que te cases de nuevo así que ve y casate tienes mi permiso.

De repente mi padre soltó tremenda carcajada hay Catherine el día que yo me quiera casar no te voy a pedir permiso a pesar de que te amo demasiado solo te lo voy a informar.

-Entonces no es por mi culpa que no te as casado de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que no quien o que te hizo pensar que tu eras la responsable.

-Bueno yo supuse que por mi causa a vías dejado de llevar a tus amigas a conocerme.

-No la verdad es que esas amigas decidieron que no estaban muy interesadas en conocernos mejor cosa que a mi no me importo, pero ya que he recibido tu bendición considerare el matrimonio como una posibilidad.

-De verdad, le dije levantando la voz y abriendo enormemente mis ojos, que quieren a pesar de todo soy una egoísta.

-Quien te entiende Catherine, yo no, dio un suspiro de resignación y levanto sus hombros, ven cuéntame te gusta estar en el colegio si quieres puedes volver conmigo a América tus tías te extrañan, yo te extraño.

-¡No!

-Pero no tienes que gritar.

-Perdón papi pero el colegio me gusta las monjas son lindas me tratan muy bien.

-Vaya los tiempos han cambiado mucho desde que yo estudie aquí antes eran demasiado estrictas con todo el mundo.

-Pues conmigo son un pan de dios, había mentido descaradamente a mi padre la razón el chico de ojos azules, tal vez después de cumplir dieciséis vuelva a casa por ahora soy muy feliz aquí.

-De verdad, y que pasara con tu baile de presentación.

-Pues a mi esas cosa no me interesan demasiado.

-Oye yo ciento que tú me ocultas algo.

-¡Yo! Pero como crees.

-Si tu me ocultas algo eres pésima mentirosa te pareces a tu tía Candy, así que habla suéltalo ya.

Como rayos me había descubierto yo no dije, ni hice nada raro esa era la desventaja el me conocía demasiado bien sabia incluso con los ojos cerrados cuando yo le ocultaba algo.

-Esta bien pero no te vayas a molestar, OK.

-OK, Cath habla

-Lo prometes, y además prometes que me dejaras seguir en el colegio hasta después que cumpla los 16, sobre todo que no te enojaras.

-Lo prometo pero habla ya.

-Que conste que lo prometiste, le había dicho cruzando mis dedos por detrás, por que si el era la mitad de celos que yo entonces o iba a tomar muy bien la noticia.-se trata de un chico, lo había dicho si cerré mis ojos no quería saber la reacción de el esto era bastante humillante para mi como hablas de cosas del corazón con tu padre.

-Eso es todo un chico yo creí que iba a hacer algo como la bomba de Hiroshima, es solo un chico Cath.

-Que como que solo un chico papa te estoy hablando del amor de mi vida y tú me sales es solo un chico.

-Lo siento mi cielo pero a tu edad para todo el mundo el primer amor siempre es el primer amor de su vida.

-No hablas enserio verdad y que tal si yo soy un caso único en el mundo y este chico es en verdad el amor de mi vida,

-Bueno siendo así confiare en ti, dime cuantos años tiene el amor de tu vida había dicho en forma sarcástica.

-Tiene 17.

-17 es demasiado viejo para ti.

-No hablas en serio verdad.

-Claro que no la edad es lo que menos importa y dime sus intenciones.

-¡Papa por favor!

-No dices que el es el amor de tu vida, dime ¿te a besado?.

-¡Por dios santo padre!, había dicho yo bastante avergonzada, como le decía a mi padre que me había besado y no precisamente sus besos habían sido inocentes mas bien apasionados y demandantes tenia que salir de ahí o el me sacaría toda la sopa de cómo cada beso iba subiendo cada vez mas de tono, al igual que las caricias las cuales nunca nos satisfacían a ninguno a Richard, mi Richard, sin querer había soltado un suspiro y me había puesto roja delante de el, muy bien Cath es hora de emprender la retirada por que en este punto estabas a punto de perder la elegancia, la dignidad y sobre todo el orgullo.

-Vamos hija me puedes contar todo soy tu padre, dime Cath ¿sabes como viene los bebes al mundo?.

-¡QUE! O no a historia de la abejita y la miel tengo que huir de aquí, fueron mis pensamientos yo creo que el me hoyo, por que no pudo evitar reír.

-Vamos hija, es algo muy natural, que pasa entre los hombres y mujeres que se aman,.. bueno y también entre los que no. Eso se le escapo si querer a mi padre, perdón hija creo que esta platica la debes de tener con tu tía Candy, había dicho igual de avergonzado que yo, solo prométeme que no harás nada de nada con tu novio hasta que hables con tu tía.

-Papa por que me haces esto ¡a mi! de seguro todo mundo se enterara Anthony, todo mundo prométeme que se lo pedirás con discreción a la tía si no nunca podré volver a ver a nadie a la cara.

-Lo prometo y por tus primos ni te preocupes la misma platica la a tenido tu tía Candy con cada uno de ellos, además ya están casados y no creo que les importe mucho que tu tía tenga esa platica contigo.

-¡Solo promételo si!.

-Esta bien lo prometo, sabia que cumpliría su palabra después de todo había puesto su mano en el corazón¿y bien?.

-¡Y bien que? repetí como tonta.

-Su nombre Cath aun no me lo dices.

-Se llama Richard.

-Richard ¿Qué?…

-Es una sorpresa lo conocerás en el festival de mayo tu y toda la familia, por que dije eso o si quería huir de las preguntas de los besos y me pareció mas fácil echarle al pobre de Richard no solo a mi padre si no a la mayoría del clan Andrew Catherine en que ¿pensabas?

-No se si podré esperar dos largos meses para conocerlo.

-Vamos papi tu eres el ser con mas paciencia en el mundo.-Mentirosa, mentirosa si de algo carece Archibald Cornwell es precisamente de paciencia.

-De verdad no lo había notado.

-Hay papi es que tu a parte de guapo modesto.

-Gracias Cath bueno me marcho, no olvides que tu tía vendrá a verte antes del festival.

-Si papi, le respondí al momento que depositaba un beso en mi frente y yo que creí que se le había olvidado el asunto, al menos la platica con la tía Candy no fue espantosa como pensé que iba a ser, y fue menos humillante que con papa, esta tía mía era una verdadera sabia.

-Sin duda alguna ella era como una segunda madre para mi al igual que la tía paty acaso no fui demasiado afortunada.

El festival de Mayo llego y al haber nacido yo en este mes, olvide mencionar esto verdad pues si yo nací en este hermoso mes, me toco desfilar en los carros alegóricos como una de las reinas de las flores bestia una hermosa túnica griega en color blanco con una corona de flores, papa se veía tan orgulloso y contento al igual que toda mi familia después comprendí que la tía Candy debió de haber desfilado como yo, pero por ayudar a la tía paty no había podido y conmigo en parte cumplía su sueño.

Como lo había pensado todos y cada uno de mis parientes estaban en el festival por que no se cayo la bolsa o hubo una crisis como la del 29, bueno eso hubiera sido demasiado drástico con un dolor de estomago me hubiera conformado para que por lo menos alguno faltara ¡¡pero no!!, todos estaban aquí y si como lo imagine el motivo conocer quien era el que se quería robar a la princesita de la casa quizás cuando era pequeña y que todos y cada uno de ellos me brindaran su atención me elevaba el ego ahora era diferente y mas desde que se habían casado cada uno de cierta manera al igual que celo a mi padre también los celaba a ellos y mas a Anthony del cual estaba secretamente enamorada y esa había sido uno de los motivos principales por las cuales había aceptado irme a otro país a estudiar si no creo que hubiera muerto de amor, no es cierto si lo amaba pero creo que no como yo creía, y papa que creía que Richard era mi primer amor, en cierta forma el tenia razón.

En tan esperado festival cuando los Grandchesters y los Andrew se encontraron, quisiera decirles que mi padre fue amable gentil y mantuvo la dignidad, la elegancia pero sobre todo el orgullo de los Conrwells, bueno ese si lo mantuvo al igual que la dignidad pero la elegancia y los modales se fueron al caño.

En cuanto el y el papa de Richard se tuvieron frente a frente, yo no entendía nada de nada al igual que Richard creo que si mi tío Alberth y mi tío Stear no hubieran estado presentes no se que es lo que hubiera ocurrido.

Mi padre me prohibió volver a ver a Richard y a el le prohibió acercarse a tan solo un metro de mi, la razón el decía que los Grandchesters no sabían amar y el no permitiría que yo sufriera por culpa de ellos, en cuanto pudo me saco del colegio y me trajo a América con el.

Esos fueron días demasiados negros en nuestra relación que espero nunca se vuelvan a repetir, yo me rehusaba hablarle hasta que no me digiera el motivo por el cual creía que yo iba a sufrir al lado de Richard, mi tía viendo que nuestra relación se desgastaba cada vez mas decidió hablar conmigo y me contó toda la historia de ella y el Sr.Grandchester, al fin había comprendido el temor de papa por que el me dejara el corazón roto al igual que lo había hecho con la tía así que me decidí a hablar con el si no entraba en razón no me quedaría de otra que fugarme con Richard ah el amor y las cosa que nos hace pensar.

Por suerte para mi el comprendió y razono que la historia de la tía y la mía eran cosas totalmente diferentes solo puso una condición , que yo y Richard fuéramos muy pero muy despacio en nuestra relación, cuando uno es inmensamente feliz el tiempo pasa volando y eso ocurría conmigo, el amor de Richard me hacia inmensamente feliz y mas al ver que mi padre y el comenzaban a llevarse mejor cada día, el contrario a todo lo que puedan pensar no se decidió por la carrera de actuación por el contrario decidió estudiar administración, cosa que secretamente mi padre agradeció no le agradaba demasiado la idea de que yo me casara con un actor.

Los lazos con la familia de Richard se fueron haciendo más estrechos, a puesto a que quieren saber que fue de la vida del Sr. Grandchester no es así.

Pues bien como diría mi tía, Cath. as me la larga, para empezar el matrimonio con la Srta. Marlown nunca se llevo acabo si como lo leyeron, su compromiso fue demasiado largo y la rutina y la frialdad del Sr. Grandchester terminaron por matar el amor que sentía Susana hacia su persona, y termino por terminar dicha relación.

Me gustaría decir que el Sr. Grandchester se sintió aliviado de dicho suceso pero por desgracia no fue así, el sentía que su sacrificio y el de mi tía no había valido para nada y callo en una depresión de la cual no hubiera salido de no haber sido por su compañera de tablas Karen Claiss, ella venia saliendo al igual que el de una relación por demás tormentosa, así que ambos se apoyaron y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban enamorados y sin dudarlo contrajeron matrimonio, y el fruto de ese matrimonio que a pesar de un montonal de rumores y chismes en los que los han envuelto aun sigue siendo uno de los mas sólidos del medio, es Richard.

Como les decía cuando uno es inmensamente feliz el tiempo pasa volando, papa se estaba dando la oportunidad de amar y ser amado de nuevo la elegida, una linda maestra que ayudaba a mis tías a dar clases en el hogar, ella era viuda con un lindo niño, su cortejo no duro mucho tiempo y el y ella se casaron papa era de nuevo inmensamente feliz y eso me tenia por demás contenta, mi boda estaba próxima a celebrarse, después de cuatro largos años de compromiso yo iba a cumplir 20 años, y como había decidido estudiar en la universidad de Chicago Medicina, Richard estuvo de acuerdo que al menos hasta que yo concluyera mis estudios y como los de el ya estaba por terminarlos nuestro lugar de residencia seria Chicago.

Mi boda fue el evento del año, al menos para mi, fue sencilla pero de lo mas hermosa, mis queridas tías me habían ayudado a organizarla toda parecía un cuento de hadas, cuando mi padre me vio vestida de blanco ambos no pudimos evitar el soltar unas lagrimas de felicidad, y justo cuando me iba a entregar a Richard susurro unas hermosas palabras que siempre guardare en mi corazón, el me dijo Cath tu eres mi mas grande triunfo en esta vida estoy tan orgulloso de ti, espero que siempre sigas tus sueños, yo asentí con la cabeza y fui entregada al hombre, que uno sueña desde pequeña aquel que será capaz de arrebatarnos el alma con una mirada.

Mi vida de casada fue maravillosa y aunque me da pena decirlo lo tengo que hacer, creo que no puse demasiada atención en mis clases de control de la natalidad, así que quede en ese maravilloso estado casi inmediatamente después de casarme, la noticia puso sumamente contento a todo mundo, mis tíos le hacían burla a papa decían ahora si vas a saber lo que significa el tener un nieto en tus brazos si a Cath la amabas por ellos vas a sentir idolatría, creo que tenían razón por que papa al igual que Richard estaban sumamente preocupados por mi, pero papa mas que nada creo que temía perderme al igual que mama.

Ese invierno fue maravilloso estaba rodeada de toda mi hermosa familia de mi esposo el cual me amaba, al igual que de su familia, todo mundo estaba a la espera del nacimiento de mi hijo, la navidad había llegado y yo ya estaba a punto de dar a luz pero el pequeño aun no quería conocer el mundo, pero…el 29 de diciembre después de casi todo un día de estar en labor de parto vino al mundo el pequeño Archibald Grandchester Cornwell, la cosa mas hermosa que mis ojos jamás han visto en toda mi vida, el pequeño era el vivo retrato de mi padre solamente había sacado los ojos del padre de Richard.

Mañana celebrare el cumpleaños numero 3 de mi pequeño Archí, mi vida a sido maravillosa y espero que siga así es verdad que me falto una madre pero la vida me compenso su perdida con una familia maravillosa pero sobre todas las cosas por ser la hija de el Hombre mas guapo del mundo Archibal Cornwell.

FIN.

* * *

Marzo del 2007. 


End file.
